


铁虫小短文

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney





	1. Chapter 1

蜂蜜浸樱桃  
-  
要淌出来了。  
和阳光一个颜色的蜂蜜从倾斜的瓷瓶中淌落到桌面，就像蜂蜜色的阳光铺散在少年皮肤光滑的手臂上。  
黏稠的糖浆沾了他满手，蜜色的痕迹从彼得的嘴角一直划到耳畔，他在喘息的间隙中伸舌舔到的全是那股腻人的甜味。中间夹杂着一点酸涩的果味，浸在蜂蜜罐子里的樱桃还没来得及变成碟中果脯就提前一步被人品尝了。  
浸满了蜂蜜的樱桃失去水分皱缩成柔软一团，褐红色的小巧果子被压在彼得身上的按在了他的胸口上，恰好挨在心口上那一点。“它们多像。”托尼说。受到刺激而挺立起来的红粒就连颜色也像樱桃，不是俗艳的鲜红、也不是虚伪的粉红，那是一种能引起口欲渴望的成熟深红色。像一颗蜜浸樱桃似的，柔软且湿润地挺立着。  
顶上被抹了浓厚一层蜂蜜，晶亮亮的，连皮肤浮起的每一颗细微颗粒都闪着可爱的光。托尼俯下身，连着它和那颗樱桃一起含住，嘴唇轻柔地吮吸着、用舌尖裹走每一丝蜂蜜，再向彼得的身体里深深撞击。把另一些被填进彼得体内的液体撞了出来，丝丝缕缕地顺着少年张开的腿间滴落下来。  
“你尝起来真像块蜜糖。”托尼说着，转而去亲吻他的嘴唇。  
他们身下的长木桌被他撞击得摇摇晃晃，摆放在彼得手边的蜂蜜罐子摔碰着发出［当啷］的响声。可惜彼得的两只拇指被一段细麻绳绑在了一起，他只能保持着手腕被交叠着按在头顶的姿势无力地接受着压在他身上的男孩一次次的撞击。  
“蜂蜜、它们——唔——斯塔克少爷。”试图尽力控制局面的话语被顶撞成一个个模糊的音节，这些声音很快又被男孩放进他嘴里的手指给堵住了。  
“嘘，”托尼说，“屋子里的人都还在午睡，你不想把他们吵醒再看见我们现在做的事吧？”  
彼得只好乖乖含住了他的手指。“别咬我。”托尼说，他拨弄着彼得的舌头，表情和动作都让彼得想起了托尼逗弄他养的那只小狗的样子。  
他衔着托尼的指尖轻轻咬了一下，在听见男孩低低［嘶］了一声后才用舌尖重新裹住他的手指，像极了一只撒了欢又来讨乖的小狗。  
“乖。”托尼笑着说，与温柔语气不同的是他重新顶入彼得身体的动作，一下又一下，让彼得险些要叼不稳他的手指。  
像是有一阵淡红色的樱桃汁凝成的雨落在彼得的胸口上、湿滑得几乎让托尼捉不住的柔软臀肉上，让彼得的全身泛着一种可爱的粉色、樱桃色的红晕如云般从他蜜色的皮肤上浮起。  
蜂蜜混合着薄薄的一层汗被男孩火热的掌心抹开，彼得抵在木桌上的肩头发着隐隐的痛，似乎已经在年轻血液驱使着的激烈交合之中蹭破了皮。  
疼痛混合着快感敲打着彼得，他感到自己就像那罐被蜂蜜浸泡着的樱桃，柔软的果肉被硬物捣得几乎熟烂，不断有汁液从内里流淌出来 但彼得许多次试图并拢双腿、甚至是夹紧那个硬物都无济于事。他所做的不过是让硬的东西更硬、让自己失去更多力气变得更软而已。  
他变成了一汪窖着果脯的甜腻腻的蜂蜜，被托尼搅和得发晕，而罐中最甜、最后的一颗樱桃藏在少年腿间，直到男孩俯身亲吻他的那一刻，随着一次深深撞击。  
更丰沛的水液从他身体深处涌出，他腹部铺开一片淡如牛奶色的浊液，那声哑掉的尖叫被托尼用吻封住。  
一会儿过后，托尼把他扶了起来，男孩用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰他肩上的擦伤，然后咬着一颗樱桃朝彼得喂了过去：“很好吃，只可惜没有我的Cherry boy甜。”他声音模糊，却口吻甜蜜地说。


	2. Chapter 2

Hard like Iron  
-  
彼得是一个对气味很敏感的人，不过在被实验蜘蛛咬上那么一口之前，他的敏感仅停留在春季容易对花粉产生过敏症状——并且严格来说，那其实算不上气味。

而绝不会像现在这样——当彼得从书包里拿出那个经由托尼双手改造了一半的蛛丝发射器，沾到上面残留的机油味道时，借由气味，彼得可以轻而易举地在脑海里描绘出那个男人的手指是如何抚摸过他手中这块金属的场景。

托尼的手指骨节比彼得自己要宽一点，那是一双真正属于男人的手：手掌厚实、因为常年操纵机械，他的指腹有一层并不柔软的薄茧。

彼得的蛛丝发射器外壳是金属制的圆弧形，沾了机油以后表面变得滑腻难握。每当这时，托尼总是皱着眉，指节在用力捏住外壳时从皮肤底下微微泛白，他的手指细致地抚摸过蛛丝发射器的每一个细小零件，眼神认真，让彼得恨不能化身为他手里的金属物件。

彼得有些遗憾身为人类的眼睛没能进化出一个“眨眼即是按下快门键”的功能，他所能回想起来的仅是寥寥几幕。

在这种情况下，抽象存在的气味似乎更有助于彼得记住那一刻，甚至每当他闻到类似的机油味道时，彼得总会将其与那个男人联系起来。

彼得把书包随意扔到床脚，对待一块铁——蛛丝发射器的态度可要温柔太多了，彼得把它托在掌心上，回想着记忆里托尼的手指是如何划过金属卡扣的间隙，他的指尖在哪一个部位停留了多久，没擦净的机油渐渐沾上了彼得的手——可他发现自己对这感觉还挺着迷的。

彼得把沾了机油的手指放在鼻尖前，老实说机油的味道其实并不好闻，但这丝毫不妨碍彼得对它味道的主人产生幻想。

其实托尼身上不单纯是机油的味道，更多时候还混杂着一些汗水、身上不知名香型的香水，偶尔还有一点发梢水珠未干的洗发水味道。

对彼得来说，这个男人就和他身上的气味一样复杂。当彼得成功完成甚至是超额达成了托尼为他制定的目标时，难得对他露出嘉奖的托尼应该是机油混合鲜花的味道。花香借着机油的刺鼻味道一点点放大，尖锐地钻进彼得的感官里，让他无论如何也忘不掉。

偶尔他也冷硬得像是只会单纯散发不讨人喜欢气味的机油，他锁着眉头，发际间有汗水滑下也丝毫不知——或者说他根本不在意，他只专心盯着眼前一样事物，专心地用他的手指去摆弄那些机械。

即使这种联想有点不对劲，但彼得觉得专注的托尼性感万分，超过任何一个杂志上身材姣好的漂亮模特。

那种表情会让托尼显得有点不近人情，却使得彼得更想靠近他，想要对他做点什么——或许是亲吻或许是抚摸，好试探那张脸上是否会出现一些其他的表情，是否会移开注意力，用他沾了机油的手指像摆弄那些零件一样来摆弄彼得他自己。

彼得闭上眼睛深深呼吸一次，指尖的机油味道变淡了一些，取而代之的是他的身体因为这些气味和幻想自发地产生了一种热意，腿间的器官随着他的一次次深呼吸越翘越高，最后，完全到了彼得没办法不去解决的地步。

托尼、托尼。

彼得在心里默念他的名字，彼得把蛛丝发射器攥在手里，沿着金属零件圆滑的边沿缓缓摩挲，另一只手放进宽松的格子短裤里在那个挺立起来的器官上重复着相同的动作。

可惜彼得太年轻了——他的指腹依然柔软，手指细长，掌心单薄，当他并拢手指围住发烫的直立时仍然觉得少了点什么。

于是彼得的动作只能稍微粗暴了一点，他模仿着指尖轻轻抠挖发射器上细小螺帽的动作，让顶端吐露的湿滑沾了他满手。

借着这种“便利”，彼得自然而然地加快了他的动作，他开始在脑海里拼命搜寻起和托尼相处的细节，那些场景全都变成缩略图似的片段。

男人指腹上的深色机油、托尼的手指无意间蹭过彼得手臂时在皮肤留下的机油痕迹……

彼得将它们组合起来，忍不住因为脑海里幻想出的画面低喘了一声。

他终于扔开了蛛丝发射器——反正他现在已经满手都是深色的油渍了，彼得把上衣掀到腹部以上，折叠在胸口部位的衣角刚好盖住了他手指的动作。

彼得用拇指和食指拧揉着尚且柔软那一点，不过它很快就开始发红并且逐渐挺立、变硬，手上沾到的机油让它变得滑腻，摸起来就好像正被人吮吸过一样。

他张开手指，覆盖在那层薄薄肌肉上又并拢，手法生涩地试图取悦着自己——或者说是幻想着这只手暂时并不属于他，而是属于另一个男人，他压在彼得的身上，完成了一切彼得想要他对自己做的事。

彼得胡乱扯起上衣一边揉成小团咬在嘴里，把没忍住的喘息和闷哼减弱了大半，但其实彼得喜欢听自己的声音——那更能增添他所幻想的一切的真实性。

好像他真的在托尼的摆弄之下既硬得像块铁，同时内心又柔软得像块将要融化的黄油。

热意催发着彼得加快了自己的动作，青少年的两只手卖力地重复着上下、揉搓。感觉累积得太多、太满，直至感官到达了顶点的那一刻，彼得还无意识地在心里重复着托尼的名字。

现在好了——彼得手上不止是他幻想对象的机油味道，还有更多各种体液交织在一起的难言气味。总之……闻起来的确很不美妙。

彼得脱了衣服走进浴室，他不得不踮着脚尖——梅姨早就睡了，大概也只有精力多到用不完的青少年才会这样放纵。彼得吐了下舌头，对自己做了个鬼脸。

但彼得才打开灯就啪地一下重新关上了，他被镜子里的自己吓了一跳。

镜子里的人一头短发乱七八糟，彼得猜那一定是刚才在枕头上蹭的。眼眶红了一圈，颧骨上还停留着一块因为情动产生的红晕，胸口有几抹指腹上机油留下的深色指痕，那块皮肤还被他自己揉得发红……

彼得懊恼地捂住了脸，不得不调低了淋浴喷头的水温试图让自己冷静一点。

唉，长夜漫漫……


	3. Chapter 3

肤色差  
-  
阳光如蜂蜜般均匀地涂抹在每一寸裸露出来的皮肤上，会真的让经历酷暑的人以为自己是一块待烤的肉排，只不过从身体里蒸发出来的汗水味道尝起来并不太好——即便彼得刚喝过一瓶冰镇的果汁，舔过嘴角的舌尖还是会尝到一点淡淡的咸味，和桃子的味道混在一起才组成了整个夏天。  
彼得其实晒黑了一点，但这只有脱掉上身所有的衣服才看得见，换言之，这事情其实只有托尼知道。  
这是在托尼与彼得分享桃子口味果汁的间隙里发现的。  
彼得天生皮肤很白，尤其是冬天里很少接触强烈阳光的他，肤色如同平铺地面的雪一样。所以，彼得即使晒黑了也还是比普通男孩白一些。  
彼得喜欢穿短袖t恤、短袖衬衫，整个夏日的阳光在他上臂抹出一条深浅分界线来，要托尼形容的话，被衣料遮住仍然雪白的那部分是全脂牛奶，肤色是柔软的白，咬一口会留下泛粉红的齿印的那种。  
被蜜色阳光亲密吻过的皮肤变成了淡淡的麦褐色，像牛奶里调进了一些巧克力糖浆，颜色深沉一点，但甜味不减。  
或许是心理错觉，托尼总觉得被晒黑的部分抚摸起来也多了些紧实的触感，这属于一种公开的性感，比男孩更进一步，在青年与男人之间徘徊，界限模糊。  
托尼在肤色的分界线上落下一吻，忠于爱情的吻带着点虔诚味道。  
彼得手腕被他合握住按在头顶上方，随着托尼每一次进入他身体的动作而轻微挣扎着。  
那些快感、情欲钻进他的皮肤下面与起伏的肌肉融在一起，当托尼顶到敏感点时，他的上臂肌肉会下意识地用力绷成一条并不夸张的线。  
相比于托尼刚认识彼得的几年前，男孩以肉眼可见的速度成长起来，最好的体现就是穿着氨纶紧身战衣的蜘蛛侠身材好到堪比专业男模，腰腹肌肉紧实窄细，臀翘腿长，手臂线条流畅舒展——怎么看怎么养眼。  
托尼可见过不少在蜘蛛侠出任务时单纯为了彼得紧身衣下的肌肉线条尖叫的姑娘。  
想到这里，托尼咬了下彼得的下巴，并不温柔地进入了彼得的身体，拓开紧热的层层叠叠，到达那个让彼得兴奋尖叫的点上。  
不过彼得不止是回应给托尼一声短促的尖叫，他的身体更食髓知味地包裹住托尼。什么害羞、遮掩早就成为了过去式的小把戏，交往好几年的情侣之间并不需要这种假模假式。  
彼得大大方方地打开双腿缠到托尼的后腰上，甚至无意识地在托尼全数没入时试图用腿锁住托尼，好让硬物能在他身体里多停留一些时间。  
男孩不爱涂什么防晒霜，所以一天沙滩度假下来他稍微有些晒伤，脸颊上原本不明显的雀斑浮出一些。因为高热而一时半会消退不下去的红晕像一片又薄又软的云雾落在他的颧骨上，这片淡红色又因为托尼亲吻的动作向耳尖扩散，薄薄耳廓几乎可窥见毛细血管。  
两具身体汗涔涔地叠在一起，暑热连同情欲的热联合在一起形成一种甜蜜又痛苦的折磨，从里到外感受到的都是火焰灼烧般的热，但身体感受到的那种发烫的快感又让他们不太舍得结束。  
他们只能遵循本能更紧密地拥抱在一起，更用力地占有对方——以猛烈的撞击或以热情的接纳。  
高潮来临的那一刻是眩晕的，这感觉比中暑后忽然袭来的黑暗好不了多少，它让你觉得飘飘然到不属于这世界，整个灵魂升空出窍。  
彼得回过神来大概是一分钟之后的事，幸亏蜘蛛侠体力很好，不然彼得在经历这样一场“激烈运动”后可能真的要累到手指都抬不起来了。  
被变异蜘蛛咬了大概也不全是坏事，彼得心里想到。  
“你笑什么？”托尼掐了一下他的屁股，“看来你还想再来一轮？”  
“我在想……感谢蜘蛛。”彼得笑道，一边用舌尖舔过男人嘴唇下方的小小凹陷，暗示性十足，“只要你有力气。”  
面对挑衅，钢铁侠从来都很乐意迎难而“上”。


	4. 草莓奶糖（双性）

他睡着了。穿着那件Tony送给他的宽大短袖在床上睡得一脸懵懂。Tony试着掀了下被子，Peter也还是没有醒来，看起来睡得挺迷糊的。

微微起伏的胸乳在平躺时并不算明显，只有手掌覆盖上去才能摸到那份柔软，Tony隔着衣服揉了几下，男孩轻哼了几声，睫毛颤动了几下。

他的胸不算大，只能算是少女才开始发育的水平，不过随着怀孕日期的增加，乳量似乎也在逐渐发生变化。

Tony隔着衣服摸到了他的乳尖，这地方最敏感，他刻意用衣料刮蹭着柔嫩的顶端，Peter轻喘了一下抿起了嘴唇。

Tony干脆掀开了短袖，被面料磨蹭过那边乳头明显要红肿一些，红色的乳尖颤巍巍挺立起来，雪白的乳肉间有一道浅浅的沟壑。

Tony低下头咬了一口，男孩的皮肤上还带着沐浴露的香味，闻起来甜甜的。Peter或许是疼了，一下子睁开眼睛，却看见Tony埋头在自己在胸口。

“你……你回来了。”

Tony含住他的乳尖用力吮吸了一口，才回答，“想我了吗？”

“干嘛要想你，”Peter小声地说，耳朵和脸都很红“你一回来就这样……”

“可我看你很高兴嘛。”Tony低声说，一只手揉弄着他小小的胸，男人的手掌完全可以覆盖他的胸部，只有用力收拢时会有雪白的乳肉从指缝间窥见。

Tony用舌尖撩拨着柔软的顶端，一下下拨弄着，“喜欢这样吗？”

“不喜欢……唔。”

“不说实话可是有惩罚的。”Tony用力咬了一下已经完全挺立的红点。

“Tony……”Peter忍不住张开腿夹住了男人的大腿磨蹭起来，柔软的豆粒抵在粗壮结实的大腿上，“别玩我了……”

“好吧，你说了算。”Tony笑着吻了他一下，把Peter的手牵起来放到胸口上，“那就自己玩给我看。”

Peter不高兴地看了他一眼，到底还是用手乖乖拧住了他被吸得肿胀的一点，那里湿润且敏感，叫他一碰就发出颤抖的呻吟来。

Tony则低头去吸另一边，顶端的细孔被他的舌头撩拨得微微张开，向上挺起，像一张嘟起的小嘴。

但是Tony越用舌尖去舔弄，Peter就觉得那里越痒，他忍不住用手指去轻轻抠弄它，一边发出哭腔的喘息，“Tony，这里好难受。”

“痒？”Tony停下动作，却发现那里沁出一些白色汁液。不过Tony没有告诉他，即便他只看了一眼就下身胀痛了，Tony亲了亲Peter的侧脸，“没什么不对劲的，乖，别停下来。”

其实Peter哪里还停得下来，他下边完全湿透了，Tony的手指一摸下去就听到了他的呻吟，紧接着他的腿用力夹住了Tony的手腕一边挺腰，一边将腿间已经湿润的豆粒贴上来。

Tony继续玩着他的胸，他渐渐尝到了一些奶味，而Petet则食髓知味地用两根手指拉扯起红红的乳尖，直到Tony已经看到有奶液从顶端流下来了，他笑了一声，用手指沾起一点抹到Peter嘴唇上，“Petey…这是什么？”

Peter伸出舌尖舔了舔，等意识到那是什么之后脸先红了起来，接着就想松开手。

但是Tony阻止了他的动作，“继续，不然我就停下来了？”Tony边说，边用中指去揉他的豆粒，Peter的腰顿时软了下去。“和我说点好听的，宝贝。”

Peter被快感迷昏了头，心一横沾了奶液的润滑在那一点上打圈，将它抹得水光湿滑，一边呻吟一边看向Tony，“Mr.Stark……你、你想不想尝一下Peter的……”最后一个单词声音极小，但还是被Tony听到了。

Tony眼神一暗，张嘴咬住了正在渗出奶液的乳尖，用力吮吸了一口，感受到Peter瞬间绷紧了身体，发出一声柔软的长吟。

接着将Peter的奶液用吻喂给了他，一边用手指用力揉着他下边，Peter的呻吟渐渐带上一点哭腔，却听不出什么痛苦的味道。


	5. 刺青

“你真的想好了？”Tony一只手按在Peter腿根，手指勾着内裤的边沿露出下腹部那一块细白的皮肤。男孩腹部肌肉绷紧，在呼吸时像活鱼在水面下起伏，Tony用指腹若有若无地触碰着Peter敏感的腹部，“会很疼的。”  
“我真的想好了。”Peter手臂向后撑在桌面上，因为坐在桌面上的姿势，他的脚尖只能刚好碰到地面。Peter绷着脚尖在地上画着无意义的圆圈，顺手把散落到眉骨上的头发往后抓，然后抬头催促Tony：“可以开始了，我没关系的。”  
“傻小子。”Tony说着拉住Peter的卫衣领口将他扯下来接了个吻，“疼的话就告诉我。”  
Peter咬了下他的嘴唇作为应答。  
Tony拿出勾线笔，一只手按住男孩的腹部，笔尖落在雪白的皮肉上，Tony落笔很轻，那种痒是细细碎碎的，不仔细去感受几乎会被忽略，但对于感官比常人敏锐得多的蜘蛛侠来说，这种痒近乎是撩拨了，更别说Tony勾画的位置正好在他性器侧面的腹部上。  
Petet低下头看见Tony在他腹部皮肤上勾出一个签名体的“Stark”来，接着Tony拉下压在头发上的聚光型照明灯和桌上的排针纹身工具，最后向Peter确认了一次，“我要开始了。”  
Peter深吸一口气，点点头。  
针尖起初落在皮肤上的那一瞬间，Peter还没从纹身工具启动时发出的略显惊悚的嗡嗡声中回过神来，接着痛感迅速地袭击了他。蜘蛛基因给了Peter超级力量，也给了他过于敏感的身体，Peter疼得只有紧咬住嘴唇才忍住了那声痛吟。  
Tony关掉了机器，有深色的墨迹从他手中的工具滴落下来，在Peter白得过分的皮肤上晕成几朵小小的圆，像墨色的花。  
“疼了？”  
“我……我还可以忍住的。”  
“不弄了。”  
“不行。”Peter抓住Tony的手，和他一起去看自己腹部那个刚被针尖刺出来的小小墨点，“要是不继续的话，它看起来好奇怪，像一颗被抛弃的痣。”  
“你这是什么形容？”Tony觉得好笑。  
“我真的觉得还好……疼是有一点疼。”Peter咬着嘴唇，有些犹豫，“我觉得可能是因为，呃，我太敏感了？”  
“提醒一下……你正在把话题变得越来越糟糕。”  
“嘿，我才不是那个意思！”Peter的脸红了，他抬起脚尖碰了碰Tony的腿，“继续嘛。”  
“先等一下。”Tony说着放下了纹身用的排针，转而把手掌覆盖到腹部旁边——也就是安静蛰伏在灰色内裤布料下的性器上，Peter先是疑惑地嗯了一声，再后来男人掌心高热的温度就让他有点不自在了。Peter的尺寸不算小，此时正软软地伏成一团，Tony的手掌按在上面慢条斯理地揉了几下，一边抬眼看他，“这样是不是没那么紧张了？”  
“呃，是不紧张了……”Peter的喉结滑动了一下，“但是……”  
“你硬了。”Tony轻笑一下，干脆拨开内裤边沿让勃起速度快得惊人的性器解放出来。尚未被真正使用过的器官在达到兴奋状态时呈现出一种健康的深粉色，茎身稍微有些弧度，颜色鲜红的顶端被前液打湿了，一片水光。“小朋友……你就这么容易兴奋的？”  
“还、还不都是你，”Peter被Tony直白露骨的眼神看得有些难为情，“那个，你，你还是继续吧……我不疼了。”  
“继续？”Tony挑眉冲他笑了一下，“好吧。”  
男人说完，一低头含住了Peter的性器头部，吓得Peter倒吸了一口冷气，而Tony则颇有技巧的用舌尖拨弄着顶端敏感的小口，有咸腥的体液被他卷到舌尖上，味道不算好，但Peter的表情却让他很喜欢——男孩向后仰着脖颈，眼睛半闭着，喉咙里发出好听的呻吟，无意识咬着嘴唇的动作简直性感得要命。  
为了此刻的Peter，Tony愿意做一些从来不为任何人做的事情。  
Tony空出一只手握住Peter的性器官，极缓慢地上下动作着，Peter原本落在地板上的脚尖抬起来勾在了他肩膀上，他的内裤只拉到腿根都还没脱下来，刚好被硬挺的性器卡住。  
虽然他旁边摆着一把纹身排针，今天主动说要在腹部纹Tony名字的人也是他，但这样的Peter身上还穿着一件很学院风的连帽衫，整个人看起来乖乖的，却被Tony按在桌子上吸了一下就爽得眼泪都要出来了。他既像是天使，又像欲念攒起来的火焰，一半是天真，一半是放荡。迷人到无可救药。  
Tony最后吮吸了一下顶端，性器猛地跳动了一下，Peter发出一声短促的喘息睁开了眼睛，棕色的虹膜被过分溢出的生理性泪水浸泡着，连带着让他的眼角都红红的。  
“别这样看着我。”Tony忍着笑，“你刚才说要我继续的。”  
“可也不是那个继续……”  
“那——你现在想要哪一个继续？”Tony坏笑着问。  
“我……”Peter眨了下眼睛，似乎是在考虑诚实与否，最后他说，“两个都很想要。”  
“我真喜欢你这么坦诚的样子。”Tony奖励似地又含住那个器官吸了一下，然后拉起Peter的手放在上面，“让你自己舒服一点，我要继续了。”  
Tony重新拿起了纹身用的排针，疼痛有增不减地覆盖到Peter的皮肤上，蜘蛛基因使得他能清晰感受到每一针刺进皮肤的不均匀痛感，他甚至能分辨出墨水融进皮肉的微妙触感。  
他微微低头看着男人紧盯着他腹部的认真表情，看光线在他过长的睫毛后落下的阴影，那些疼痛渐渐催生出一种野草疯长般的甜蜜，Peter心里只觉得满足，别无其他。他握住自己的性器毫无节奏地动作着，只为了迎合落在皮肤上的那份疼痛，针刺下去得狠了，Peter就不由自主地呻吟一声，可谁也说不明白他到底是因为痛还是因为快感。  
Tony在他开始颤抖时停了下来，接着拉开了Peter的手转而替他安抚起了兴奋到极点的器官，已经胀硬成深红色的性器在他手心里不规律地跳动着，预示着高潮的来临。Tony几乎是没什么犹豫地就含住了它，大量快感冲走了Peter脑子里最后的理智和矜持，他完全是遵循着本能按住了Tony的下巴然后在温热的口腔若有若无地挺腰动，在射精感来袭的那一刻他甚至没想到要抽出来。  
然而等他意识到的时候已经太晚了，Peter后知后觉睁开眼睛看见Tony的喉结滑动了一下，男人用拇指抹走了嘴角多余的浊白擦在了Peter嘴唇上，Peter下意识舔了舔嘴唇，在尝到腥甜味道的下一秒被男人抬起下巴用力吻住了。  
精液的味道糟糕透顶，但Tony的吻让他甘之如饴。


End file.
